I Promised
by thatbritishsmile
Summary: I promised to build you a safe place... and I shall keep that promise until I die. Germany. Based on the HetaOni RPG game


_There's one sad truth in life I've found  
>While journeying east and west -<br>The only folks we really wound  
>Are those we love the best.<br>We flatter those we scarcely know,  
>We please the fleeting guest,<br>And deal full many a thoughtless blow  
>To those who love us best.<br>**~Ella Wheeler Wilcox**_

* * *

><p><em>I need to keep working, <em>that was all I thought of lately. The action was practically automatic, my hands grabbed the wood and the tools necessary and kept on working. I need to finish this, I made a promise and I'm planning on keeping it... I can't fail him. The others though I was going insane and it was probably true by now, but I will not stop building... It was a slow process, but every bit of carved wood or build bed was a step closer to making that promise true.

As more days passed, more of us got killed; the only one who kept up with what was I doing was Prussia. He would spend long times with me in the room, the "safe-room" because apparently it was unknown to the Thing and that was just perfect, I did not get interrupted as much. The problems came when we needed more materials, we planned our leave of the safe room as much as we could and with our weapons ready to use we left...

The Thing had been waiting for us to appear and as soon as we got to the third floor it attacked us... We barely made time to escape; Prussia wanted to go back, but if we did and we did not obtained the materials I could not keep the promise I made to him... With a made up mind I kept moving onwards, I was not going back until I could get more materials to finish... I was so close...

"West! We can't stay out here much longer, if... WHEN that Thing attacks again we wont be able to win or even get time to escape!" the sound of my brother's voice came from behind me with a urgent and freaked out voice. "If you are scared then you go back to the room, I'm not going back until I have more material to work with..." I said with not much of a glance at him and kept on walking. _I won't fail you Italy..._

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" he asked and spun me around so I could see him. With a scowl I shook his hand off my shoulder and turned back around, "of course not, I'm just trying to keep a promise to someone very special to me and if you are not going to help then I suggest you go back to the room." I was not going to break my promise, not now... not ever...

"West look out!" the voice of my brother hit me before something slammed me to the floor. Sudden chills went up my spine and arms and I knew we were in the presence of that Thing, I quickly try my best to run away, but I was trapped. "Run brother! Safe yourself!" I screamed while looking up at the Thing scared and angry... infuriated... "You killed him... You killed HIM!" I screamed at the Thing, I'm not sure... but I think it was smiling down at me which made me madder. Without thinking I took my whip out and hit the thing as hard as I could.

"You repulsive scum... YOU killed Italy. YOU are the one who's going to die" I said with a quivery voice, I was not going to be killed by that without a fight, although I perfectly knew I had no chance what so ever in killing it. I hit it once again and the Thing moved backwards, but it did not seem hurt, in fact it seem amused. With his fist raised, the Thing hit me and I went flying backwards, slamming into the wall and hearing the painful cracks of my shoulder being broken... The Thing slowly moved closer and closer to me and with a final blow I lied on the floor bleeding rapidly...

"_I'm sorry Italy... I could not keep the promise... I'm so sorry"_ was the last thing I though before closing my eyes one last time...

* * *

><p><em>The bitterest tears shed over graves are for words left unsaid and for deeds left undone.<em>_** ~Harriet Beecher Stowe, Little Foxes, 1865**_

Hello! So I got this idea out of HetaOni. Hope you like it please review~!

Oh and if there is any grammar mistakes I am so sorry~! But they tend to get on my stories a lot .

Bye~!


End file.
